Talk:Armenian Mob
La Puerta Scrapyard That is where they are found. You'll see a tank in the scrapyard and a bunch of them there. This scrapyard... http://prod.cloud.rockstargames.com/ugc/gta5photo/8596/Dv_in0S-6kaC0aLATspIeg/0_0.jpg There are also younger members who are Armenian American. :Also checkout this thread I made on the GTAforums... :http://gtaforums.com/topic/599242-the-official-gta-5-gang-database/ :We confirmed that they were Armenian through lots of obervations and research. Not only that, but we confirmed around 10-11 gangs in GTA 5. That thread may be of help to this wikia. We did A LOT of anazlying in that thread and we're still not done finding some other gangs.. ~Strangle hold :How do you know that they're Armenian? Tom Talk 00:18, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :^^^^They say Armenian brothers to each other and they have Armenian accents. The older ones though...They even look Armenian.~Strangle hold : : Armenians asian? I see the Armenian Mafia is under Asian gangs, but aren't Armenians caucasian? Just curious. :Do you understand that Asia is a continent consisting of many countries, not just Japan, China, North Korea, South Korea etc? Geographically Armenia is located in Asia. Tom Talk 20:12, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Learn some geography, Caucasus is not a contintent.Dodo8 ''Calm down with the snarky remarks. I obviously KNOW Caucasus is NOT a continent and that Asia consist of MANY countries. When mean Asian, I mean RACIALLY. Arabs live in Asia, but they are not racially Asian. I also know that Armenia is in Eurasia, but again I am speaking RACIALLY. Thats my point. I~Strangle hold :::Asian is not really a race. It's a term used to describe anyone from that continent. In England it's predominantly used to describe people of Indian or Pakistani descent. [[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 20:29, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Here in the USA. Asian usually means East Asians and Southeast Asians. Sometimes South Asians(Indians) will be classified as Asians, but Aremenians are ussually clasifiaed as Caucasian/white. I know USA race classifications are different from other peoples. Again just curious. Also isn't Armenia both Europe and Western asia AKA Eurasia like Russia??? Please correct me if I am wrong.~Strangle hold. ::::Did you just find that on wikipedia? Armenia is culturally and politically very European, which leads many people to think it is European, but geographically it's Asian. Tom Talk 20:36, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nope...Why do you say that? Armenians like Russia are obviously geographically Eurasian. I know Armenians are not European geographically, but race wise they're similiar to Europeans than other Asians whether it be South Asian, Central Asian, Southeast Asian or East Asian. Same with Russians. So we're going geographically instead racially?~Strangle hold :::::So you've just suddenly remembered a bunch of info on Eurasia then? Ok. Russia and Armenia are very different, you can't really compare them. Most Russians live in Western Russia - and by most I mean probably 80% - the Asian part is pretty much just empty land with a few minor cities. Races are a very hard thing to define - as this discussion shows - so geographically is the best way to go. Tom Talk 20:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::^^^Huh....I been knew Armenia was in Eurasia, like many former Soviet Union countries...My argument was that most people see Armenians caucasian/white racially. But if geographically is the best way to go then I'll leave it at that.~Strangle hold ::::::Just out of interest, what race are Indians considered to be in America? Honestly I think the entire category should be scrapped. Also, to sign your message add this ~~~~ to the end of the message. Tom Talk 21:16, September 26, 2013 (UTC) What is the white gang that spawns in armenian territory? I think there is another gang that shares the scrap yard with the Armenians. They have lighter skin and speak in an American accent. They appear Caucasian and have shaved heads. Perhaps some sort of skinhead/ White supremacist gang akin to the Aryan Brotherhood, Nazi Lowriders, Pen1 or Peckerwoods. I doubt they are Armenians. They have a distinct look and sound. Polpun (talk) 11:58, February 11, 2014 (UTC)